Electronic devices are prevalent in our society today. They are increasing in functionality as such devices incorporate an increasing number of components to perform an increasing number of tasks. Some such components (for example, a camera lens and a camera flash, also referred to herein generally as ‘camera’ or ‘flash’ respectively) require openings in the housing of the electronic device for their operation, and are typically protected by a cover made of a transparent material (e.g. clear glass or plastic).
The opening in the housing of the electronic device for the component may make the appearance of the electronic device aesthetically unpleasing. For example, a camera flash may be of a colour that is different than the colour of the rest of the housing of the electronic device. This results in the flash standing out and not blending in with the remainder of the device housing, preventing a smooth and uniform appearance.